


those who find themselves ridiculous

by pollitt



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Shao Fei could teach a masterclass on pouting, Tang Yi really knows how to tease, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: "We haven't spent any time together in over a week," Shao Fei said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the back of the couch. "And sleeping doesn't count," he added before Tang Yi could argue.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	those who find themselves ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a lyric from the James song "Sit Down," and because these two are _ridiculously_ in love. 
> 
> Thank you Data for the encouragement and helpful visuals, for the beta, getting technical and nitpick-y over the little details, and for splashing around in this fannish puddle with me.

"We haven't spent any time together in over a week," Shao Fei said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the back of the couch. "And sleeping doesn't count," he added before Tang Yi could argue. "Between my case and your meetings. . . I thought you said those were done."

The corners of Shao Fei's mouth pulled down and his chin dimpled in a pout as he heaved a sigh. 

"Why can't Hong Ye take them out to dinner by herself? I heard her say this was informal."

Tang Yi looked down at Shao Fei, who was pointedly not meeting his eyes. He bit back a smile. "It is, but it's more off-the-record than unimportant."

He sat down next to his boyfriend, who resisted against the dipping of the couch cushion and held himself in place, his pout somehow deepening and his eyes still fixed away from Tang Yi.

"Shao Fei," Tang Yi said, his voice dropping low and soft in a tone that he knew was difficult for Shao Fei to ignore. Tang Yi's arm moved to the back of the couch, his fingers close enough to brush the back of Shao Fei's neck with little trouble, and he leaned in, lips inches from the shell of Shao Fei's ear. 

Shao Fei remained still, but Tang Yi could see the twitch of his jaw, the faintest hint of pink at his cheek and ear.

"I would much rather be home tonight. With you." Tang Yi touched the top of Shao Fei's ear and watched Shao Fei's Adam's apple as he swallowed, his face and eyes still turned up and away. "But you could come to dinner. With me."

He leaned the rest of the way in and kissed Shao Fei's jaw, grinning when Shao Fei's immobility broke -- his shoulder rising and his head dipping as he curled into Tang Yi’s touch. 

"It's been too long since I've seen you in a suit." Tang Yi's lips moved down to the side of Shao Fei's neck. His voice vibrated against Shao Fei's skin. "And gotten you out of one."

"Unfair," Shao Fei said at last, his voice unsteady.

"Please."

Shao Fei turned his head, dropping his chin to catch Tang Yi's gaze and putting a halt to Tang Yi’s kiss. There was a challenge to Shao Fei’s smile that made Tang Yi's body flush. "I get to say when we leave?"

"Within reason." 

Shao Fei shifted to face Tang Yi, his arms still crossed for this final bit of negotiation. "And we come straight home." 

Tang Yi nodded and leaned in.

"Okay," Shao Fei agreed, one hand snaking around the back of Tang Yi's neck as they began to kiss.

===

They arrived, miraculously, on time. And the restaurant was all too happy and willing to add an additional person to the reservation. 

Hong Ye gave her brother the subtlest of eyebrow raises when she saw a hint of reddened skin peeking just above Shao Fei’s collar, below his ear. Tang Yi gave her an equally subtle shrug in return and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> The spark of this idea came from the [gifset](https://filmaticbby.tumblr.com/post/170125091015/gods-own-country-2017-dir-francis-lee) of this scene from _God's Own Country_ (a movie I highly recommend.)


End file.
